No one saw him No one noticed him
by Katsuya-Senpai
Summary: Canada is getting more and more lonely and upset as people keep ignoring him and not even notice him. Hetalia belongs to: Hidekaz Himaruya


Canada sighed but smiled, he looked down at Kumajiro who looked up at him with a blanket expression. "Who are you?" The bear asked, Canada felt a pang in his heart but he kept that smile replying with, "I'm Canada.". Canada walked to his bedroom and sat on the bed Kumajiro sitting next to him. The Canadian felt alone through out his life, even if he had France by his side at times and even America, surprisingly, he still felt alone.

No one saw him. No one noticed him.

Matthew sighed and laid back coming up with an idea. "That's right!" He exclaimed, "I'll speak up to see if they notice me!" He sat up in excitement. He ended up at the world conference he was almost late for again, he looked at everyone and smiled trying his best to yell. "Hello everyone! Canada is here!".

No one saw him. No one noticed him.

His confident smile dropped and sighed standing in the back corner holding Kumajiro in his arms. He didn't get to share his opinion nor talk during the conference and it upset him even more. He walked out of the building and looked at the nations leave or converse with each other. _I wish I could be noticed already.. _Canada thought and he went over to England and France who were fighting as usual.

"G-Guys! Stop fighting!" He said, the two ignored him. He pouted and tried to pull them apart, the two males screamed and stopped. "Ahhh! It was a ghost!" England yelled. "Oh my god this place is haunted! Run!" France yelled, the two ran away. Canada felt tears fill his eyes and he grabbed Kumajiro pulling him back home.

Canada looked in the mirror, he could see himself why can't anyone see him? He was just as important as the others. Not to mention his big brother America should notice him. "Ahh..Maybe I should go visit him.." Canada got enough courage to go to America's home. America was dancing in the living room laughing happily, Canada pressed the door bell button. America sighed and turned off the music going over to the door opening it.

"America! I'm Canada! Hello!" Canada partially yelled, America looked down and Canada felt himself get excited when he thought America noticed him, but he just bent down and grabbed the newspaper. "Hahaha! I've been waiting for this.." America shut the door, Canada sighed and he held back many tears. He decided to go to England's home.

England sat at his table enjoying some tea, he almost spilt it when he heard knocking at the door. "Tsk.. That better not be America.." He got up and opened the door. "Oh, Hi Canada!" Canada's heart raced. "Hello England!" The brit smiled replying happily, "Would you like to hang out today?"

"Yes! Of..." He looked up at England who was looking around confused, "Hm..Where did he go? Ah well.." The door shut.

No one saw him. No one noticed him.

He started to cry, he couldn't take it anymore he was so upset. He walked back to his home trying to stop crying. "N-Nothing is right.. I am a human being as w-well.." He whispered clenching his fists. He sniffled and slammed the door to his house making it shake, Kumajiro looked up at him. "Who are you?"

Canada felt his hands clench and he grit his teeth, "I'm.. Canada." He growled. Kumajiro went back to staring at nothing. Canada sat down and ran a hand through his hair biting his bottom lip.

No one saw him. No one noticed him.

The next day was no better, no one even tried to talk to him or even exclaim like usual that there was a 'ghost'. He gripped the knife in his hand and he put Kumajiro down and was about to attack someone but two hands stopped him.

"Canada! What are you doing?!" Canada looked up at France who was shocked. "N-No! I-I'm gonna make everyone remember me!" He said tears sliding down his cheeks, France grabbed the knife and moved it away from Canada. "I notice you Canada! Big brother France always noticed you!" He said hugging him tightly. "You lie! You didn't notice me yesterday!" Canada yelled trying to push him off.

"That's because I was fighting with England and didn't know you were coming!" France reassured, Canada fell to the floor France holding him tightly, Canada cried in his shoulder gripping his arms. "I-I'm sorry.." He whispered, France cooed him stroking his hair. "Its okay Matthew.. relax.." "How c-can I relax a-at something like t-this?!" Canada said.

"Because I'm here for you." France whispered softly.


End file.
